


The One That Could Have Been

by ensignoaktree (CaptAcorn)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Multi, Ross Geller is the Worst, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptAcorn/pseuds/ensignoaktree
Summary: When Harry Kim discovers marriage isn't everything it's cracked up to be, he takes aggressive measures to reignite the spark.





	The One That Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to David Crane and Marta Kaufman. And, really, everybody.

Harry Kim gasped as his partner made unexpected contact. He hadn’t been prepared for that particular maneuver, but no matter — Harry had a few surprises of his own. He gave the other man a feral grin, flicked his sweaty hair back, and made his move. 

Only to be tripped up by a feint to the left and end up flat on his face. “Damn it!” he said, slamming his fist into the mat. “Computer. Freeze program.” 

He rolled onto his back and glared at his now frozen taekwondo opponent. Maybe Harry should have made him a red belt instead of black. And maybe he shouldn’t have made him tall and blond and blue-eyed, either. Harry sighed and climbed to his feet. “Computer, delete current opponent and replace him with Holocharacter Harry Alpha Three.” 

The blond man disappeared and was replaced with a short but otherwise nondescript white woman with a red belt tied firmly about her waist. Definitely a better choice. Far less distracting. Harry dropped into gyeorugi junbi and told the computer to restart.    


“Computer, belay that order.” 

Harry turned to see Lt. Commander Tuvok standing in the door of the holodeck. He said a silent prayer of gratitude that he’d altered the appearance of his opponent, then greeted his superior. “Good evening, Tuvok.”

“Ensign,” Tuvok returned in his monotone. “Your holodeck time ended over three minutes ago. Please vacate the space so that I may initiate my own program.”

Harry winced. “Sorry, Commander. I lost track of time. I’ll clear out.”

Tuvok nodded in acknowledgement. “I am surprised that you would be here at all, given your spouse is off-duty this evening.” 

Off duty? That couldn’t be right. Harry had read the message three times to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood. It had been very clear — the ‘date night’ Harry had been planning for a week had to be put on hold due to a request from Janeway herself. ‘Sorry, Harry. The ship has to come first.’ 

Which, of course, Harry agreed with wholeheartedly. Tuvok must not have gotten the memo. That’s all it was. And Harry certainly didn’t want to embarrass the security chief by telling him about a change in the duty roster he was unaware of. That would be humiliating — a man in his position being undermined by the captain in such a way. Harry would play along. “You know how it is with marriages,” he said. “The honeymoon has to end sometime.”

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. “Your wedding was only four ship-standard weeks ago. My bond with my wife is such that our first Pon Farr lasted that long.” 

Harry wished his complexion was as dark as Tuvok’s so that it would hide the crimson flush of his cheeks. Maybe the Vulcan would blame it on the exercise. “That’s an interesting bit of trivia, sir. Thank you. And… good night.” 

Harry rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs as the turbolift whisked him back to his deck. That couldn’t be accurate, could it? A Pon Farr of four weeks? How would a person even survive it? All that kissing, and sweating, and fucking… Harry blew out a noisy breath. Nope. He was not going to think about that. Harry was going to think about taekwondo forms. There was koryo, and keumgang, and taebaek…

The ‘lift doors slid open and Harry was relieved to see the corridor was empty. His thin fabric of his dobok didn’t hide much. He started off towards his quarters and focused on calm, collected breathing and calm, distracting thoughts. Like, flowers. Or nebulas. Or Neelix. Thinking about Neelix always helped. 

Harry had just about achieved equilibrium when he heard it. Giggling. And it was coming from right around where his quarters were. 

Which didn’t mean anything. It’s not like they had the whole section to themselves. The Delaneys shared the quarters right next door, as a matter of fact. The Delaneys were known gigglers. He peered around the corner.

It wasn’t the Delaneys.

It was B’Elanna.

And she was with Tom. 

Of course, not  _ with  _ Tom. That would be ridiculous. But they were standing very, very close. Definitely closer than was necessary. B’Elanna had her back against the bulkhead, and Tom was leaning over her, one hand on the wall just above her head. 

Harry cleared his throat and made his footfalls as loud as possible. The pair didn’t so much as twitch in his direction.. 

He cleared his throat again. Too vigorously this time, and he began to cough. 

Tom and B’Elanna sprung apart. “Harry!” Tom said, his smile broad. “Fancy meeting you here!” 

Harry frowned. Sometimes Tom’s sense of humor drove him nutty. “These are our quarters, Tom.” 

“So they are,” Tom said, shoving his hands in his pockets then taking them out again. B’Elanna wouldn’t even look at Harry. “So they are.” Tom then clapped B’Elanna so hard on the shoulder she nearly fell over. “Anyway, Torres, glad I could help you with that engineering problem of yours.” 

B’Elanna’s eyes widened. “ _ You _ could help  _ me— _ ” She stopped mid-growl and glanced quickly at Harry. “Right. Yes. Thank you  _ so much _ , lieutenant. For your… help.”

She gave Tom a parting glare and began to stomp her way towards the turbolift. Harry quickly stepped out of her way. Yes, B’Elanna was a good friend and a brilliant engineer. That didn’t mean Harry didn’t find her scary as hell. “Have a good night, B’Elanna!” he said as she passed him. She grunted in return.

By the time Harry turned back to his door, the corridor was empty. His husband must have already headed inside. 

He wasn’t, however, in their main living area. His boots were. And his shirt, his pants, his boxers. Harry grinned. Maybe this had been the plan all along. Maybe Tom was lying in wait, just on the other side of their bedroom wall. He bent and began to pick up his husband’s clothes one by one, his smile growing wider and more lascivious with each bit of fabric. 

Only to find Tom standing in their head, pajamas buttoned all the way to the top and toothbrush in mouth. “Wow!” Tom exclaimed after he spat and rinsed. “I am just beat! Alpha shift seems to start earlier every day, huh?”

Harry blinked. “Uh, yeah. I guess so.”

Tom walked over, pecked him on the cheek, then slipped under the duvet. “You… uh, coming to bed? To sleep, that is? I am worn out.” 

Harry blinked some more. “I think… I think I’m going to go to the gym. Practice my black belt forms, actually. I have some energy to burn off.”

Tom had pulled the covers up to just under his chin and his face contorted in a large, loud yawn. “Good for you, Harry. Glad you’re not letting yourself go now that we’re old marrieds.” 

Harry stared at him. 

Tom stared back. “So, uh… good night, then.” 

“Good night, Tom,” Harry answered his husband with a long sigh. Neelix. He would just think more about Neelix.

***

Three chaste mornings later, Harry was getting dressed for his bridge shift. Tom seemed to be taking his sweet time, but that was just because he was scheduled for Sickbay this morning. It absolutely couldn’t be because he wanted Harry to go to breakfast without him. Harry smiled. Not after what had just happened. 

“Oh,” Tom said, finally emerging from the bathroom. “You’re still here.” 

“I am,” Harry said, slipping his arms around his spouse. “That was fun, wasn’t it? Our shower this morning?”

Tom nodded vigorously. “Oh, yes! Very fun! What a nice surprise.” He ducked and wiggled out of Harry’s embrace. “By the way, I was going to talk to Chakotay about moving to those VIP quarters. No one ever uses them, and we can have two bathrooms! And, uh, maybe even separate bedrooms!”

“Separate bedrooms?” Harry frowned. 

“You know, for when we’re on opposite shifts.”

“Right. Right.” Harry had been planning on having this conversation later, over a romantic dinner, maybe. But no time like the present. “Can we talk for a second?”

Tom made a face. “I really have to get to Sickbay, babe. You know what the Doc is like.” 

“Just for a second,” Harry promised. He turned the full puppy dog eyes on. “Please?”

Tom sighed and waved over at the couch. 

“I’m just going to throw something out here,” Harry started once they were both seated. “I was thinking, maybe we can spice things up a little.” 

“Spice things up?” Tom suddenly looked a little pale. Maybe Harry should let him get to Sickbay. No, no. Harry needed to get this out. That’s what a good marriage was about, right? Communication.

“Our sex life has gotten a little...” Harry paused. He didn’t want to scare Tom off. “Don’t get me wrong. I love it. I love us. But we’re going to be married for a long time. Years. Decades, even.”

“Decades,” Tom said faintly. He sagged a bit against the cushions.

“The point is,” Harry soldiered on, “I don’t want you to get bored. Either of us. So I thought we could try something new.” 

“Like what?”

Harry smiled encouragingly. “Some couples eat stuff off each other.”

Tom made the same face he did when Neelix made Pleeka Rind Surprise.

“We could… tie each other up?”

No improvement. 

“Spanking?” 

“I really need to get to Sickbay, Har—”

“A threesome!” Harry spit out in desperation. 

Tom was a man transformed. “That’s an amazing idea, Harry!” he exclaimed, grasping Harry’s hands. “Yes! A threesome! Let’s do it!” 

“Really?” Harry said. “I’m so glad, Tom. That’s great.” He slipped his hands from Tom’s, moving them to his husband’s thighs. “Really great. So great.” He leaned in for a kiss, lips parted and tongue at the ready. 

Only to find himself overbalanced and his face pressed into the couch cushions. Tom was already halfway to the door. “Can’t piss off the Doc, Harry! Good talk!”

Harry nodded. It had been a good talk. A very good talk. This was going to be everything he’d been dreaming of. 

***

Harry turned the lighting down to twenty percent, then back up to twenty-five. Was red really the best color for the overheads? Maybe blue was more sexy? Harry studied the long bulbs that lay above the bed. The bed that had been used for nothing but sleeping for over three long weeks now. 

Red. Red was definitely the right call.

He peeked into the main living area. Tom was on the couch, reading a book. An actual hardcover book. God, he was just such an adorable nerd — with his real paper books, and his love of pizza, and his eyes, and lips, and… “Down boy,” Harry muttered to himself. “Soon. Very soon.”

Because B’Elanna would be arriving any minute. Harry couldn’t say that she was his first choice. Or his second, third, or even fourth. But Tom had really pushed for her. Which was a totally normal and regular thing to do! Of course he would have an opinion on who he’d want their first threesome to be with. Who wouldn’t? 

It had just been such an adamant opinion.

“So I’ve been thinking about the threesome we talked about this morning,” Harry had said over dinner that night.   


“Me, too!” Tom grinned back and squeezed Harry’s hand before returning to his pasta. “So glad you suggested it, babe. Really.”

“I was thinking about who we could ask,” Harry continued. “Rollins might be up for it. Or Ayala?”

Tom’s fork froze halfway to his mouth. “You… you wanted to ask another man?”

Harry gaped at him. “You didn’t?”

Tom was now stirring the long strands of linguine around his plate. “I just think trying a different gender might be better. Then no one feels… inadequate.”

Tom had a point. The last thing Harry wanted was for their new partner to put Harry in a bad light. He’d gotten a glimpse of Ayala once, when they’d been on a three-day away mission together and had just the one bathroom for the two of them. Not only was the former Maquis abnormally comfortable with nudity, he was also remarkably and generously gifted. A woman was a good idea. “OK, then. We could ask Jenny,” Harry said. “Or Mariah Henley, or—” 

“I was thinking B’Elanna.” Tom dragged his fork across his plate with a screech. 

“B’Elanna?” Half-Klingon, married-to-the-warp-core, never-met-a-bad-mood-she-didn’t-like B’Elanna? Not a chance. Harry snorted. “I don’t know if she’d really be up for that.” 

“Actually,” Tom said. “I asked her this afternoon. She’s up for it. A hundred percent.”

Tom had asked her already? Before even running the idea past his own husband? Harry gulped down the pasta he’d just put in his mouth, nearly choking in the process, and began to cough. Tom jumped up and started to pound him on the back. “Shit, babe, I’m sorry,” he said. “I should have asked you first. I just got so excited. For us, I mean. To be together. With her. But I can tell her it’s off. No big deal.”

But simply the offer to call it off with B’Elanna had been enough for Harry. He’d gazed at his husband with loving, if red and watery eyes, and shook his head. “No,” he’d said, as soon as he could speak again. “If B’Elanna is what you want, then B’Elanna is what you get.” 

No matter what Harry’s own preferences were. But he could make this work. He could make anything work if it meant he could be with Tom. He slunk over to his husband, and slipped the book out of his hands. “So,” he drawled. “B’Elanna will be here soon.” 

Tom nodded and smiled. “Yup.”

“Maybe we could get a little warmed up. Start the party without her.” 

Tom pulled his book out of Harry’s hands. “Now, now,” he scolded. “That would be rude. Besides, I still have one more page until I’m done with—”

The door chime sounded. 

“I’ll get it!” Tom threw the book across the room and nearly knocked Harry over on his way to the door. 

And there she was. In their quarters, wearing that burgundy dress she liked so much. She wore it constantly to Sandrine’s. Did she even have another dress? Harry didn’t think the color did much for her, honestly. But, he supposed, she wouldn’t be wearing it long. And he did like breasts. That was one thing he really missed, being in a monogamous relationship with a man. Breasts. 

He smiled at his shoes for a moment. Why hadn’t he thought of it before? Tom knew how much of a boob man Harry was. No wonder he’d recommended a woman! And to think Harry had wondered if Tom’s choice of B’Elanna hadn’t been entirely on the up and up. What a jerk he was, having such a low opinion of the man he’d chosen to spend the rest of his life with. 

“I replicated some wine,” Harry said, looking up. “I thought it might help to…” 

Where had they gone? 

He heard a thud from the other room. “Guys?” he said, hurrying over. “Are you OK?”

Tom was on the bed, flat on his back with his arms pinned above his head in B’Elanna’s tight grip. “You ready to fly, Flyboy?” she purred from where she sat, straddling his torso with her thighs. 

“B’Elanna,” Tom groaned. “Oh, God, yes. Yes!”

“So,” Harry said. “Guess we’re just getting started then, huh?” He moved to stand behind B’Elanna shoulders. Could he just jump in? She hadn’t exactly said it was OK. But she was also grinding against his husband’s crotch. That must count as some kind of consent, right? He’d just start out slow.

Harry put his hands on B’Elanna’s waist. No reaction. So far so good. He slid them upwards, and began to wrap them around her front until he was nearly at the soft, pillowy flesh of his desired destination. 

B’Elanna suddenly twisted free of his hands. “What are you doing?” she snapped.

“Oh,” Harry said, raising his hands in the air. “Sorry. I thought you might like that.” Tom was giving him a pitying look. Not exactly the expression Harry had been aiming for when he’s come up with this idea.

B’Elanna glanced between Harry and Tom, holding Tom’s eyes just a bit longer. Tom smiled and shrugged. Her shoulders relaxed a hair. “Maybe later, Harry. OK?” She turned back to Tom. “Now, where were we?”

Nowhere Harry was, that was for sure. He stood there dumbly, wondering how he could fit in while his husband and one of his closest friends mashed their bodies together. Tom did like it when Harry played with his hair. Maybe he could start there and sort of worm his way in after that? He kicked off his boots and began to climb onto the bed. 

Then froze when Tom cried out, clutching his hand to his cheek. B’Elanna pulled back, her eyes wide in fear and… was that blood on her lips? It was! She’d bitten him! That crazy bitch had bitten his husband! “B’Elanna!” he gasped. “What is wrong with you?”

The engineer pressed her hands to her face, covering the evidence of her shameful and out of control behavior. “Oh my god, Tom. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that! I… I should go.”

But Tom reached out the hand that he’d had pressed against his wounded cheek and gently cupped B’Elanna’s face. “I don’t want you to go anywhere,” he murmured. 

B’Elanna’s eyes filled with tears. “You don’t?”

“Absolutely not,” he said, pulling her back towards him. “In fact,” and Tom’s mouth curved into a wicked grin, “maybe I want you to do it again.” 

“You what?!” No. No. This wasn’t what Harry had had in mind. At all. This had gone too far. “Listen, guys,” he started, when Tom suddenly wrapped a leg around B’Elanna’s, flipped her onto her back, and dumped Harry onto the floor. 

Nope. Definitely not what Harry had had in mind.

***

“Ensign Kim!” Neelix cried in greeting as Harry entered the mess. “Are you alright? You look a bit… disheveled.” 

“I’m fine,” Harry said, leaning heavily against the counter. “Just a long night.” 

“That’s right!” Neelix said, winking. “Your big date night!” The expressive, freckled face contorted into a frown. “But then… why are you here?”

“Food,” Harry said. “I was sent to get food. Apparently Klingons, even half-Klingons, work up quite an appetite on their ‘dates.’” 

Neelix nodded knowingly. “I’ve read a bit about Klingon sex practices. They sound very vigorous. You and Tom are brave men to try to conquer that particular mountain. Not that I wouldn’t mind giving it a go myself sometime.”

For all his friendliness, Neelix really could be a truly disgusting person at times. “Well,” Harry said, “Tom is, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Neelix, have you ever invited people to party and had your guests carry on the festivities without you?” 

Neelix gasped in horror. “Mr. Kim, I realize you have only a passing familiarity with Talaxian culture — and I only have myself to blame for that — but what you’re suggesting is grave insult amongst my people. To have something happen like that would be the worst sort of humiliation. I’m not sure I’d ever show my face again.”

Harry sighed deeply. “Of course, it is. My deepest apologies.” He began to trudge his way towards the door. 

“Ensign Kim!” Neelix called after him. “What about the food?”

“They can get their own food,” Harry muttered. “I’m going to the gym. I need to do a little taekwondo.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> You will not be shocked to hear that this was not beta'd. There is no one to blame but myself.


End file.
